Piratas Freak: Roco Crash vs Willy
Piratas Freak: Roco Crash vs Willy es un especial de la historia de los Piratas Freak situado poco después de los acontecimientos de Piratas Freak Frenzy. Capítulo 1: Agradecimiento en el Coliseo Norte Las luces del interior del Coliseo Norte de Ciudad Marciano, en Grand Battle Land, se encienden iluminando el amplio ring en medio del recinto, rodeado de unas gradas llenas de gente que espera impaciente el anunciamiento del evento que está a punto de tener lugar. Mr. Mega: ¡Damaaaaas y caballerooooooos, bienvenidos a una nueva sesión de acción pura y dura en el Coliseo Norte! El público aclama mientras el comentarista ensancha su sonrisa ante su entusiasmo. Mr. Mega: ¡Hoy tenemos una pelea especial, una que fue interrumpida hace un tiempo pero que por fin hemos conseguido una nueva oportunidad para verla terminar! Los dos contrincantes se preparan en sus vestuarios para luego salir hacia el ring mientras Mr. Mega les presenta. Mr. Mega: ¡A mi derecha, nuestro campeón, con un peso de 103kg y dos metros cinco, con metro noventa y tres de brazo... ROCO CRAAAAAAAASH! Roco: ¡Raaaaaaaaaaaaar! Roco aparece de un salto ante los espectadores, marcando músculo y moviendo sus largos brazos mientras el público aplaude y grita de entusiasmo. Mr. Mega: ¡Roco tiene un historial de victorias en este coliseo más largo que sus brazos, sus ganchos no tienen igual en esta isla! Roco: ¡Jajajajaja! Mr. Mega: ¡Pero hoy se enfrentará a al imponente, colosal, gladiador de DIEZ METROS DE ALTURA, EL COLOSO DE MAR WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILYYYYYYY! El wotan hace acto de presencia de forma más discreta, simplemente caminando hacia el ring mientras el público se muestra impresionado por su tamaño. Una vez frente a Roco, los dos luchadores chocan sus manos. Mr. Mega: Pero Roco, tú te uniste a los Piratas Freak el mismo día de vuestro primer enfrentamiento ¿cómo es exactamente que os volvéis a enfrentar ahora? Roco: Bueno, después de eso dejamos de darle importancia al combate, pero hace un par de días nos entró la curiosidad. "¿Cómo hubiese acabado la cosa?". Mr. Mega: ¡Repasemos cómo fue el primer enfrentamiento entre Roco y Willy, antes de que el Pulgar Invertido atacase las instalaciones! ---- Roco: '¡Rocket Punch!'' Willy: '¡Tekkai!'' El ataque que antes había acabado con Life Brian es ahora bloqueado por el tekkai de Willy, llamando la atención del público. Willy: '¡Senmaigawara Seiken!'' El Brazos Largos es lanzado hacia atrás después de recibir el puñetazo del wotan, llegando a caer al suelo ante la estupefacción del público. Mr. Mega: ¡Increíble, damas y caballeros, hacía tiempo que ningún aspirante lograba tumbar a nuestro campeón! Roco se levanta del suelo mientras Willy vuelve a ponerse en posición defensiva. El brazos largos se ha dado cuenta del nivel de su adversario. Pero esto no parece intimidarle, solo le hace sonreír. Roco: ¡Lo haces bien! Willy: Gracias. Roco: ¡Tendré que currarmelo más, PERFECTO! Roco comienza a lanzar golpes al aire, cada vez más rápidos, mientras Willy observa con curiosidad. Roco: '¡Warm-Up!'' Tras realizar esos rápidos movimientos, los guantes del boxeador se encienden, prendiéndose en fuego. Willy: ¿? Roco: ¡Ahora sí, '''Rocket Punch'!'' Willy: '¡Tekkai!'' Sin embargo, esta vez el golpe sí hace daño al wotan hasta el punto de hacerle retroceder. Por alguna razón, la fuerza física del Brazos Largos se ha visto incrementada. Roco: '¡Large Crochet!'' Aprovechando la desorientación y la sorpresa de Willy, Roco le da un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, haciéndole incluso caer al suelo, dañando el terreno bajo él. Mr. Mega: ¡CUIDAO! ¡Damas y caballeros! ¿Me lo parece a mí, o Roco acaba de vengarse por haber sido tumbado antes? Willy se levanta del suelo para atacar de nuevo, enzarzándose en un choque de golpes con el brazos largos. Mientras dura, Willy siente una sensación que hacía tiempo que no sentía en un combate: se lo está pasando en grande. Roco: '¡Missile Launcher!'' Willy: '¡Yonsenmaigawara Mawashihiza!'' ---- Mr. Mega: ¡Y así acabó la cosa! ¡Pero aquí estamos hoy, gracias a nuestro patrocinador de hoy y el verdadero organizador de este evento! ¡Damas y caballeros demos un fuerte aplauso a MAXWELL SCRIBBLE! Sentado en una zona exclusiva de las gradas, el Garabateador recibe el aplauso riendo de forma confiada, levantando sus pulgares hacia todo el público. Maxwell: ¡JAJAJAJAJAAJAJA, Gracias, público, por vuestro apoyo! Pero luego esboza una sonrisa algo más malévola. Maxwell: (Pero sobretodo gracias por toooodo el dinero que me habéis pagado...) Capítulo 2: Peleas dentro y fuera del ring Hace una semana. Bajo Grand Battle Land, en la antigua base subterránea de la Banda del Pulgar Invertido, actualmente ocupada por los Piratas Freak, varios de sus miembros han organizado un torneo de pulso para matar el tiempo mientras Maxwell y Cosmo trabajan en su nuevo proyecto. Tras la descalificación de Dan, Rick, Eric Skorup y Paul, sólo Willy y Roco quedan echando el último pulso sobre una gran caja de madera. Willy: ¡Ugh! Roco: ¡Ññññgh! Pero finalmente, es la caja lo que acaba sucumbiendo a la fuerza de los dos brazos, quedando el pulso en empate. Paul: ¡Je Je Je Je! Rick: ¡Rahahahaha, tenemos un empate! Roco: Uf... me duele el brazo. Willy: Tienes una fuerza digna de reconocimiento, Roco. Roco: Gracias. Paul: Pero tengo una pregunta ¿cuál de los dos es más fuerte? Willy: Pueeees... Roco: Yo. Paul: Oooh. Willy: ¿Estás seguro de eso? Roco: Recuerda cuando nos enfrentamos en el Coliseo Norte. Willy: Esa pelea no acabó. Roco: ¿Y quieres terminarla ahora? Willy: Bueno, yo... La pregunta del brazos largos llega a oídos de Maxwell quien acababa de salir de la mansión. Interesado, el Garabateador se acerca al grupo. Maxwell: ¡¿La revancha?! Todos: ¡! Maxwell junta las yemas de sus dedos con una sonrisa en la cara. Maxwell: Suena bien. Willy y Roco: ¡...! ---- Mr. Mega: ¡El Garabateador vino a verme la semana pasada y me planteó el proyecto! ¡Además, un porcentaje de los beneficios irán a parar a la Asociación por los Niños de Grand Battle Land! El público aplaude la decisión, conmovida por la solidaridad del pirata. En las gradas están también varios de los Freak, quienes han venido a ver la pelea, aplaudiendo a su capitán, cosa que él agradece. Sin embargo, al ver que el asiento reservado para Laura Moovi está vacío, no puede evitar lamentarse. Mr. Mega: Muy bien muchachos, supongo que no necesitáis que os lo recuerde pero quiero un combate limpio. Roco: Por supuesto. Willy: Que gane el mejor. Mr. Mega se aleja para tocar la campana mientras los dos contrincantes se ponen en guardia. Mr. Mega: ¿Listos? Maxwell: ... Willy: ... Roco: ... Mr. Mega: ¡¡¡PELEAAAAAA!!! Roco: ¡Warm Up! Roco enciende sus puños y ataca a Willy con un puñetazo del cual él se defiende con su tekkai, comenzando así el combate. Mika: ¡Mucho ánimo a los doooos! Mika salta en su asiento, tensa por el combate, cuando se fija en el asiento de Laura vacío a su lado, por lo que pregunta a Ana. Mika: Oye, Ana ¿cómo es que Laura no ha venido? Ana: Oh, no lo sé, pero los dummies me han contado que llevan varios días peleados. Mika: ¿Eh? ¿Por quéeeee? Ana: No lo sé, pero se habrá quedado en la base con ellos y con Tepes. Capítulo 3: La idea del combate Hace seis días. Maxwell trabaja en el escritorio de su mansión cuando Laura asoma la cabeza por la puerta mientras la golpea suavemente con el puño. Laura: ¿Capi? Maxwell: Hola, Laura. Pasa, pasa ¿qué necesitas? Laura: Me han dicho que quieres organizar un combate de lucha libre entre Willy y Roco... y que tienes previsto donar parte de los beneficios a caridad. Maxwell: A los huerfanitos, sí. Es básicamente para convencer a los peces gordos de Grand Battle Land de permitirme montar el evento, eso les toca la fibra sensible. Laura: Bueno, pues quería decirte que estoy bastante orgullosa de ti. Maxwell: ¿Si? Laura: Sí, me ha conmovido cómo te has compadecido de las personas que estuvieron en las mismas condiciones que nosotros de pequeños. Maxwell: Ah. Me alegro de que lo veas bien, aunque sólo será un porcentaje, el resto lo conservaré para nuestros gastos y para el proyecto en el que estoy trabajando con Cosmo. Laura: Bien. Maxwell: Y ahora si me disculpas... Laura: Ah, sí. Maxwell: Estoy trabajando. Laura: Ya me voy. Laura da media vuelta y sale del despacho, pasando junto al dummy que estaba quitando el polvo de los cuadros colgados en las paredes. ---- Willy: ¡Soru! El Coloso de Mar se mueve rápidamente en zig zag hacia Roco, quien es incapaz de verle a esa velocidad, por lo que se pone en posición defensiva cuando éste aparece ante él para darle un golpe. Willy: ¡Senmaigawara Seiken! Aunque lo bloquea bien, Roco es mandado hacia las cuerdas del ring, rebotando para salir lanzado hacia su adversario. Roco: ¡Large Crochet! Willy: ¡Tekkai! El golpe impacta sobre la cara del coloso, quien a pesar de haberse defendido, acaba tambaleándose hacia atrás debido al recubrimiento de busoshoku haki del puño de Roco. Mr. Mega: ¡Roco ha penetrado la defensa de Willy, damas y caballeros! Willy hace un esfuerzo por mantener la compostura, inclinándose un poco hacia atrás mientras Roco pasa volando sobre él. Willy: Je. ¡Sansenmaigawara Seiken! Willy golpea a Roco en el vientre con fuerza sin que él sea capaz de evitarlo, mandándolo disparado hacia arriba, persiguiéndole después... Willy: ¡Kamisori! Para luego mandarle de vuelta al suelo con un golpe de talón en la espalda. Willy: ¡Omejirosame Surudoi Hiru! El impacto sobre el ring llega a agrietarlo, llamando la atención al público y a Maxwell. Maxwell: Ugh... Rick: ¡Ualaaa! Paul: Me ha dolido hasta a mí... Viendo a Roco en el suelo, Mr. Mega corre hacia él para hacer la cuenta atrás mientras Willy observa tras bajar de nuevo al ring. Mr. Mega: ¡UNO... DOS... TRES...! Pero justo tras contar el tercer segundo de los diez máximos para declarar K.O, el Gigaimpacto se levanta, mirando a Willy algo molesto. Roco: Desgraciao. El brazos largos cruje su cuello antes de ponerse en guardia de nuevo. Roco: Me ha dolido. Willy: Esa es la idea ¿no? Roco: No exactamente... ¡Alma Titánica! De repente, los músculos de Roco crecen hasta que el boxeador se convierte en una gran mole, haciendo sonreír al wotan al haberse puesto en serio. Roco: La idea es que te duela más a ti que a mí. Willy: Jejejeje, ya veremos. Capítulo 4: No es nada Roco: ¡V-2 Rocket! Willy: ¡¡!! El puñetazo de Roco esta vez logra hacer una notable cantidad de daño al wotan, dándole en la cara lo bastante fuerte como para tumbarle, alertando a Mr. Mega. No obstante, se levanta pasados cinco segundos para seguir con la pelea. Por otro lado, Maxwell ha recibido el aviso de que ya se ha terminado el recuento de dinero y que es libre de ir a recogerlo tras el combate, pero la impaciencia del Garabateador le hace ir a buscarlo nada más ser avisado. Una vez en el despacho del contable del Coliseo Norte, éste le entrega un maletín. Cuando Maxwell lo abre, un potente resplandor dorado ilumina su cara desde su interior. 250px La sonrisa de Maxwell se ensancha tanto que llegan a dolerle las mejillas, aunque es incapaz de reducirla. Tras cerrar el maletín, el pirata estrecha la mano del contable con fuerza y sale corriendo de la habitación en dirección a la salida, sin darse cuenta que está siendo observado por una sombra desde una escalera de incendios, la cual saca un pequeño den den mushi. ???: Ya ha salido. En otra parte del coliseo, una figura corpulenta responde al auricular. ???: ¿Quiere que actúe ya? ???: No, tu trabajo es ayudarme sólo si lo necesito, si logro realizar el trabajo por mí misma podrás marcharte con el dinero que ya te he pagado por adelantado. ???: Bien. El grandullón cuelga y sigue observando el combate, estando atento sobretodo a los movimientos de Roco mientras frunce el ceño. Roco: ¡Arleigh Burke! Willy: ¡¡Woaaaaaaaah!! Los luchadores han acabado chocando golpes hasta que Willy logra hacer retroceder a Roco con un golpe de rodilla. Willy: ¡Nisenmaigawara Mawashihiza! Roco recibe de lleno el golpe, pero antes de salir volando golpea a Willy en el vientre con un fuerte puñetazo. Como resultado, ambos salen disparados hacia las cuerdas en lados opuestos del ring, cayendo después de rodillas al suelo, levantándose luego lentamente. Roco: Uff... Willy: ... Mr. Mega: ¡Qué igualada está la cosa, damas y caballeros! Willy es el primero de los dos en volver a la carga, moviéndose rápidamente hacia Roco con el soru para darle con un golpe de karate. Roco: ¡Yamato...! Pero Roco usa uno de sus grandes brazos para bloquearlo, preparando el otro para contraacatar. Roco: ¡...Ken! Willy recibe el puñetazo de nuevo en el vientre, quedando inmóvil en el lugar, reprimiendo el dolor. Willy: ¡Ugh...! Roco: ¡Arleigh Burke! Willy: ¡Tekkai! Roco empieza a golpear al Coloso de Mar mientras este permanece inmóvil, encajando todos los golpes, tarea que resulta difícil pero posible, hasta que el Gigaimpacto se detiene para dar unos saltos hacia atrás, por precaución ante un posible contraataque. Willy: ... Mr. Mega: ¿...? Roco permanece en guardia ante el wotan, sin saber muy bien por qué no se ha movido aún. Pero cuando ve a su adversario sonreír, se da cuenta de que ha caído en su trampa. Willy: ¡"Fugu"! En ese momento, Roco siente presión en pecho, vientre y costados, justo los mismos puntos donde él había golpeado antes a Willy, siendo tal la fuerza que Roco sale disparado de nuevo hacia las cuerdas, cayendo después al suelo boca abajo. Mika: ¡Roco! Skorup: ¿Qué ha sido eso? Dan: Willy ha empleado una forma de tekkai que además de bloquear ataques los devuelve al que los hace, le ha tendido una buena trampa a Roco. Mr. Mega: ¡UNO... DOS... TRES... CUATRO...! Willy se pone en guardia de nuevo para cuando Roco se levante, pero esta vez el brazos largos aún no se mueve. Willy: (Vamos, hombre, levanta que esto para ti no es nada.) Roco: ... El público nunca ha estado tan tenso, es la primera vez que Roco lo pasa tan mal como campeón del Coliseo Norte, y ya van cinco segundos en la cuenta. Si llega a diez, Roco habrá perdido. Capítulo 5: 5% Roco llegó a Grand Battle Land hace una década, atraído por sus eventos deportivos. No tardó mucho en convertirse en uno de los mejores luchadores del país, mientras llevaba a cabo otros trabajos como matón a sueldo. Pero ahora, el Gigaimpacto las estaba pasando canutas contra Willy, quien llevaba peleando más años que él, desde su más absoluta niñez, la cual cosa se notaba muchísimo. Mr. Mega: ¡SEIS... SIETE...! Aun así, Roco tiene claro su objetivo: ser el mejor luchador independiente de los poderes que pueda proporcionar cualquier fruta del diablo, y piensa conseguirlo. Roco se levanta por los pelos, poniéndose en guardia frente a su adversario, quien sonríe al ver que aún puede dar más emoción a la pelea. Willy: Je... Roco le devuelve la sonrisa, escupiendo al suelo antes de lanzarse de nuevo a por él, ignorando el ruido de los gritos del público y de Mr. Mega, oyendo sólo su mente. Roco: ¡GIGA...! Willy: ¡Tekkai "Go"! Roco: ¡IMPACT! Esta vez el golpe de Roco sí que causa verdadero dolor en el vientre del wotan, haciéndole escupir una gran cantidad de saliva antes de mandarle al borde del ring. Por otro lado, Maxwell camina por los pasillos del coliseo buscando la salida, balanceando el maletín lleno de dinero. Maxwell: ~¡Doy el callo por dinero, yo trabajo por dinero! ¡Nosequé y nosecuantos pero a mí dadme dinero!~ El Garabateador sigue brincando por el pasillo pensando en lo que va a hacer ahora: ir a la base, dividir el dinero y dar el porcentaje planeado a los huerfanitos... su porcentaje del 5%. ---- Hace cinco días. Laura: ¡¡Maxweeeeel!! Maxwell: ¿? La puerta del despacho de Maxwell es abierta de par en par por Laura, quien asusta a su capitán con su mirada colérica. Maxwell: ¡¡!! Laura: ¡¿EN SERIO?! Maxwell: ¿Eh...? Laura camina hacia su mesa y la golpea con ambos puños, sobresaltando a Maxwell. Laura: ¡Cuando hablaste de dar un porcentaje de los beneficios a los huerfanitos imaginé un 30% o un 40%, si es que dabas más! ¡¿PERO UN MÍSERO 5%?! Maxwell: ¡¡¿¿QUIÉN TE LO HA DICHO??!! La Cineasta agarra a Maxwell por el cuello de la camisa y le acerca a ella. Laura: ¡Tu dummy conserje me lo ha contado todo! Maxwell: Tengo que darle unos cascos y un MP3 a ese tío... Furiosa, Laura golpea a Maxwell contra la mesa para luego marcharse, siendo perseguida por él. Maxwell: ¡Laura, espera, déjame explicarte! Laura: ¡Roñoso! Ana y Skorup oyen la discusión desde la cocina, asomando sus cabezas al vestíbulo, por donde pasan Laura y Maxwell en dirección a los dormitorios. Maxwell: ¡Antes de decidir el porcentaje mandé a Capataz y Coronel a inspeccionar el orfanato! ¡Esos críos viven de lujo, tienen su propio parque infantil en el jardín, el edificio está impecable, su despensa está llena y tienen material escolar nuevecito, este reino les tiene bien cuidados! Laura: ¡Y supongo que eso es lo que querías que hubiera en su informe! Maxwell: ¡No nos desviemos del tema! Laura: ¡Si te sentías obligado a dar dinero a los necesitados no hacía falta que donaras nada, no estabas obligado, pero claaaaro, hay que quedar bien ante la ciudad para que dejen organizar la pelea! Laura llega al piso superior y se dispone a entrar en su habitación antes de que Maxwell la alcance. Maxwell: ¡No, no es eso... bueno, sí es eso pero...! Antes de entrar en su habitación, la Cineasta lanza una última mirada al Garabateador. Laura: Pensé que habiéndote criado en sus mismas circunstancias empatizarías más con ellos... me has decepcionado, Maxwell Scribble. ¡SLAM! Maxwell: ¡! Ana: (Uy lo que le ha dicho...) Y dicho esto, Laura le cierra la puerta a Maxwell en las narices, lo que logra enfurecerle. Maxwell: ¡CONQUE ESAS TENEMOS, "OH, MIRADME, SOY EL ALMA CARITATIVA LAURA MOOVI, DOY DINERITO A LOS NIÑOS POBRES AUNQUE NO SEAN POBRES JUJU"! ¡¡¿¿Y QUÉ CREES QUE HARÁN CON EL DINERO APARTE DE COMPRARSE UN JACUZZI??!! ---- Este fue el evento desencadenante de la cizaña que hubo entre Maxwell y Laura durante los días siguientes, el cual ha dejado al Garabateador, en el fondo, muy apenado. Esto le hace replantearse por un momento su donación, preguntándose si un 30% es realmente tan doloroso donarlo a caridad. Maxwell: (Tampoco tiene que ir todo a los huerfanitos... podría destinar algo también a comedores sociales y demás antros de ayuda a los pobres...) Para estar seguro, Maxwell pone el maletín en el suelo y lo abre, contemplando los fajos de dinero entre luz celestial y Oda a la Alegría, para cerrarlo de nuevo. Maxwell: Agh... a la mierda. Pero cuando se reincorpora para seguir su camino ve una figura frente a él. Una joven de pelo azul, camisa negra, pantalones a rayas y antifaz en la cara, sonriéndole con malicia. Sintiéndose amenazado por el antifaz, Maxwell se abraza al maletín. Chica: Hola, marinero. Capítulo 6: Sweet Lola Maxwell: ¿Quiéeen eres tú? Chica: Un alma caritativa. Maxwell: Ah... ¿y necesitas algo, te has perdido...? Chica: Oh, no, sé perfectamente donde estoy y lo que he venido a buscar aquí. La desconocida dice eso mirando el maletín, confirmando las sospechas de Maxwell. Maxwell: ¡Ah, no, ni hablar! El Garabateador saca un cuaderno de dibujo para defenderse de la ladrona pero ella saca un soplete, lanzando tal llamarada que obliga a Maxwell a soltarlo, reduciéndose el cuaderno a cenizas. Maxwell: ¡Mi cuaderno! Siendo el único que tenía a mano en ese momento, el pirata se siente totalmente indefenso mientras la chica corre hacia él, agarrando el maletín e intentando quitárselo. Maxwell: ¡No! Chica: ¡Dame! Maxwell: ¡¡Es mío!! Pero finalmente, la ladrona consigue que lo suelte pisándole el pie con el tacón de su bota. Maxwell: ¡GAH! Con el maletín en su poder, la ladrona da un par de saltos hacia atrás, contemplando al pirata en el suelo sosteniendo su pie dolorido. Chica: ¡Escúchame bien, Maxwell Scribble, yo soy quien roba a los ricos para dar a los necesitados! ¿has probado a hacer eso alguna vez? ¡sigue el ejemplo de Sweet Lola! *[Sweet Lola, quien roba a los ricos para dar a los necesitados en Grand Battle Land.] Y dicho esto, Sweet Lola echa a correr en dirección a la salida, dejando a Maxwell levantándose del suelo semicojeando y cabreado. Maxwell: Cagüen la... Habiendo asistido a un mero evento deportivo, el Garabateador no había traído consigo su Inkuhato, y su cuaderno de emergencia ha sido reducido a cenizas, pero lo que está claro es que no puede dejarla escapar justo ahora que ha tenido un ataque de humildad. Aunque sigue necesitando un arma... Maxwell: ¡Ahá! El Garabateador recubre su mano con busoshoku haki y la usa para romper una vitrina con un robusto extintor dentro, llevándoselo consigo en su persecución. Maxwell: (¡Leñe cómo pesa esto!) Tras bajar por la escalera de incendios, Sweet Lola sale por una salida de emergencia, sosteniendo el maletín con una mano mientras que con la otra llama a su socio por den den mushi. Sweet Lola: ¡DDemon! A lo que el individuo corpulento responde. DDemon: Dígame. Sweet Lola: ¡He completado el trabajo, tu papel aquí ha terminado, toma tu dinero y haz lo que quieras! DDemon: ¿Seguro que no me necesita? Sweet Lola: ¡No, no, estoy ya fuera del coliseo, puedo apañármelas sola! Got'cha Viendo que al final no se le ha necesitado, el individuo corpulento sonríe, mostrando dientes afilados, mientras sigue observando la pelea entre Roco y Willy. DDemon: Perfecto pues... podré dedicarme más a lo mío. Maxwell: ¡EEEEEEEEEEEEH! Sweet Lola: ¡¿...?! Maxwell acaba de saltar por una ventana hacia la ladrona, cayendo en el suelo justo tras ella con el extintor, provocando un cráter en el asfalto. Cuando Sweet Lola ve el rostro frenético del Garabateador no puede evitar arrepentirse de haber despedido a DDemon poco antes. Maxwell: ¡¡ESE DINERO NO ES TUYO!! Sweet Lola: ¡¡¡!!! Capítulo 7: Hoy te dejo ganar Maxwell levanta el extintor del suelo y apunta a Sweet Lola con él. Maxwell: ¡Devuélveme el maletín! Sweet Lola: Sabes que eso sólo dispara espuma ¿no? Maxwell: ... Cierto. Pero esto no impide al Garabateador tratar de golpear a la ladrona con él, aunque ella lo esquive realizando varias acrobacias hacia atrás para luego correr hacia un callejón. Maxwell: ¡No puedes escapar de mí! Y mientras el joven pirata va tras ella, el combate entre Roco y Willy se acerca al clímax, con ambos contrincantes cayendo y levantándose sin parar, mostrando signos de agotamiento. Roco: ¡Geppo! El brazos largos salta hacia la cara del wotan para golpearle con fuerza, haciendo que caiga hacia atrás para luego golpearle en la espalda. Willy: ¡Ugh! Esto le endereza, usando esta oportunidad para darse rápidamente y golpear a Roco con el brazo extendido. Willy: ¡Omejirosame Wanto Giri! Roco: ¡V-2 Rocket! Ambos golpes colisionan con fuerza, provocando una onda expansiva que es notada perfectamente por el público. Willy: ¡Tsk...! Roco: ¡Journey to the Moon! El Gigaimpacto patea el brazo del Coloso de Mar para que éste lo levante y se tambalee, dejando su torso desprotegido. Roco: ¡Gigaimpacto! Willy: ¡Tekkai...! Pero esta vez el golpe logra impactar antes de que el wotan haya activado su técnica defensiva, llegando a elevarse un poco sobre el ring antes de caer hacia el suelo. Roco: (¡Sí!) DDemon abre los ojos como platos desde su posición, sorprendido ante el éxito de esa táctica. Pero justo antes de caer... Willy: (S... ¡Soru!) El Coloso de Mar desaparece de donde está para colocarse detrás de Roco, extendiendo sus brazos con los puños cerrados uno sobre el otro. Roco: ¡¿?! Willy: ¡Rokushiki Ogi! Roco: ¡¡¡!!! El boxeador se da rápidamente la vuelta para protegerse pero... Willy: (¡Quedamos en ir al máximo! ¡ROKUOGAN!) La onda de choque cae sobre Roco antes de que pueda cubrirse con sus brazos, sintiéndola con un millar de puños concentrándose en su cara y medio cuerpo. Público: ¡! Mr. Mega: ¡Looooooool! Dan: ¡¿Rokuogan?! Cesada la onda de choque, Roco ha quedado inclinado hacia un lado, con los ojos abiertos y abrumado por la fuerza de ese ataque. Roco: (M-mierda...) Hasta que, poco a poco, el boxeador cae al suelo, con Mr. Mega tardando un poco en hacer la cuenta de diez segundos debido a su estupefacción. Mr. Mega: ¡UNO... DOS... TRES...! Willy: ... Mr. Mega: ¡CUATRO... CINCO... SEIS...! Como señal de respeto, Willy permanece en guardia, aunque él y Roco saben perfectamente que tardará algo más de diez segundos en levantarse. Cuando Roco le mira de reojo, ve como inclina su cabeza, indicando que ha sido una buena pelea. Mr. Mega: ¡SIETE... OCHO...! Roco: (Está bien, coloso... hoy te dejo ganar a ti.) Mr. Mega: ¡¡NUEVE...!! DDemon: ¡¡DIEZ!! Para sorpresa de todo el mundo, DDemon cae frente a Roco y Mr. Mega y les da una patada con el pie derecho, provocando una explosión al impacto que manda a ambos a volar, al comentarista fuera del coliseo y a Roco contra una pared. Roco: (¡¿PERO QUÉ NARICES...?!) Público: ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?! Piratas Freak: ¡¡¿¿??!! Willy: ¡...! DDemon sonríe y alza sus puños, los cuales tienen un color negro brillante, igual que su espalda y sus piernas. DDemon: ¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Willy: Tsk... Identificándole inmediatamente con un enemigo, el agotado wotan se pone en guardia. Capítulo 8: El hermano mayor DDemon: ¡Al final has ganado tú, wotan, al final ese brazos largos no ha estado a la altura! Willy: ¿Quién eres tú? DDemon: Mi nombre es DDemon, soy un guerrero como tú. Willy: Has atacado a Roco cuando no podía levantarse. DDemon: Iba a atacarle tanto si hubiese ganado o perdido contra ti, tenía algo pendiente con él. Willy: ¿Os conocéis? DDemon: Él a mí no me conoce pero a quien sí conoce es a mi hermano pequeño BBeast. *[DDemon, mercenario bumian y hermano mayor de BBeast, peso pesado de la disuelta Banda del Pulgar Invertido.] Willy: ¿BBeast? DDemon: Formaba parte de una organización que operaba aquí, hasta que ese malnacido del Gigaimpacto le hizo picadillo, esa clase de cosa que pone enfermo a cualquier hermano mayor. Willy: ... DDemon: Pero ahora que ya he demostrado que puedo superarle en combate a él... DDemon provoca pequeños estallidos en la palma de su mano antes de cargar contra Willy. DDemon: ¡Tengo que derrotar al que acaba de vencerle en combate igualado! Willy: ¡Tekkai! Willy consigue protegerse a duras penas del golpe explosivo del bumian, tratando de contraatacar aunque él le esquive saltando hacia atrás. DDemon: ¡Así confirmaré que soy más fuerte y mi venganza estará totalmente cumplida! Willy: ¡Eh, eh, yo no tengo nada que ver con tu hermano, ni siquiera recuerdo exactamente quién era! Pero DDemon no escucha, arremetiendo de nuevo contra Willy. Sin embargo, un cañonazo justo en medio de ambos le detiene. Dan: ¡Right Tank! Mientras Ana y Mika empiezan a sacar a los ciudadanos del recinto, los demás Piratas Freak bajan al nivel del ring para ayudar a Willy, apuntándole con sus armas. Por otro lado, Amar va a socorrer a Roco. Skorup: ¡No muevas ni un músculo! Rick: ¡Ni siquiera pestañees, o te destrozaremos entre todos! Paul: Esto va a estar bien. Dan: ¡No sabemos quién eres, pero si estás relacionado con el Pulgar Invertido eres enemigo nuestro! DDemon: Tsk... El bumian se pone en guardia pero Dan pasa a apuntarle con ambos brazos, deteniéndole. Dan: ¡Sigues sin pillarlo! Cosmo: ¡Te lo advierto, somos seis contra uno, no nos provoques...! DDemon: ¿Es que nunca os han enseñado ¡a meteros en vuestros asuntos!? Golpeando el suelo con ambas manos, DDemon rompe el suelo del ring, cayendo él y Willy al piso inferior, alarmando a los Freak. Paul: ¡Ahi va! Rick: Abajo van... Tenemos que avisar al capi. Dan: ¡Y la guardia real...! Por cierto ¿dónde está el capi? Cosmo: Creo que tuvo que irse a hacer nosequé. Dan: ¡Buscadlo, tiene que enterarse de esto! Mientras tanto, los ciudadanos salen del estadio bastante alterados por lo sucedido, lo cual llama la atención de alguien sobre una azotea. ???: ¡Evacuación inesperada del Coliseo Norte, posiblemente por ataque...! ¡¡Esto suena a misión para RED!! Archivo:Cambio de escena.ogg Red: ¡Aaaaaaah ah ah ah ah ah! Por otro lado, Maxwell ha estado persiguiendo a Sweet Lola por varios callejones hasta acabar subiendo a las azoteas de los edificios cercanos al coliseo, logrando acorralarla sobre un edificio a demasiada distancia de cualquier otro como para poder saltar. Maxwell: ¡Vale, uf, uf... se acabó... devuelve el maletín y te dejaré ir por esta vez, que estoy cansado de tanto correr y saltar! Sweet Lola: ¡¡...!! A su vez, DDemon y Willy han caído en un almacén bajo el ring, tomándose un tiempo para levantarse. Willy: Ugh... DDemon: Jejejeje, dime ¿cuantas victorias consecutivas llevas? Willy: Pues no sé... unas cuantas. DDemon: A mi hermano le obsesionaba mantener un record de victorias consecutivas. Willy: Vaya. DDemon: Voy a destrozarte a ti, y luego remataré a Roco. Willy: Y yo voy a impedirtelo. Capítulo 9: Desnucarse por dinero Willy: ¡Soru! DDemon: Jeje. Willy desaparece al ojo humano para atacar al bumian, pero éste realiza la misma técnica, golpeando al Coloso de Mar en el vientre con fuerza, quizá más fuerte que Roco. Willy: ¡Ugh! DDemon: ¡Bumian Comet! Willy sale disparado al fondo de la sala tras la explosión que tiene lugar después del golpe, quedando bastante malherido mientras DDemon empieza a dar saltitos en el suelo golpeando al aire. DDemon: ¡Sólo estoy calentando, y eso que soy un viejo! El wotan se reincorpora a duras penas, sintiendo el dolor acumulado en el vientre después de tantos golpes. Pero eso no le detiene, lanzándose de nuevo a por su enemigo. Willy: ¡Raaaaaaaaar! DDemon: ¡Jajajajajaja! Volviendo con Maxwell y Sweet Lola... Maxwell: El maletín... YA. Sweet Lola: ¡N-ni hablar, este maletín es para los pobres huerfanitos de Ciudad Marciano! Maxwell: ¡¿Tú también estás con los huerfanitos?! ¿¿Es que soy el único que visita el orfanato?? ¡Esos críos no necesitan ese dinero! Sweet Lola: ¿Y tú sí? ¡a saber qué clase de... de... fechorías, llevarás a cabo con él! Maxwell: ¡Eso no es asunto tuyo! Ya furioso por el tiempo que está perdiendo, Maxwell carga contra la ladrona, logrando quitárselo de las manos. Pero de la carrerilla, el Garabateador es incapaz de frenar antes de caer del edificio. Maxwell: ¡Ah, AAAAAAAAH! Sweet Lola: ¡¡¡!!! La ladrona rápidamente agarra a Maxwell por el pie, impidiendo su caída pero dejándole colgando a treinta metros sobre la calle. Al no tener su cuaderno para dibujar algo que le salve, Maxwell sólo puede decir una cosa: Maxwell: ¡¡SOCORROOOOOOOO!! Sweet Lola: ¡No te muevas tanto! Maxwell: ¡TÚ, QUE SI ME CAIGO DE CABEZA ME DESNUCO! Sweet Lola: ¡No va a desnucarse nadie! Maxwell mientras tanto abraza el maletín con sus brazos, pero al final este acaba deslizándose entre estos y cayéndosele. Maxwell: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Sweet Lola: ¡...! Maxwell: ¡SUELTA! Desesperado, el Garabateador empieza a mover la pierna por la que le tiene agarrado Sweet Lola hasta soltarse, cayendo hacia el maletín hasta alcanzarlo de nuevo. Maxwell: ¡Ufff, menos mal! Espera... ¡UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Yellow: ¡Te tengo! Salido de la nada, el integrante de los Superpiratas Yellow intercepta a Maxwell en el aire, salvándole y dejándole en el suelo, encontrándose después con el resto de su grupo. Maxwell: ¡Ah, Superpiratas, me habéis salvado la vida! Yellow: ¡Es nuestro deber, ciudadano! Maxwell: ¡Muchísimas gracias, y hablando de salvar, hay una ladrona en esa azotea...! Pero cuando Maxwell señala al edificio del que ha caído, ve que Sweet Lola se ha esfumado. Pink: ¿Una ladrona? Blue: ¿Te ha robado algo? Maxwell: ¡Me robó el maletín con las ganancias del evento del Coliseo Norte, la perseguí y lo recuperé, pero me caí y ella... trató de salvarme! Black: Vamos a necesitar que prestes declaración sobre esa mujer. Maxwell: Ah, vale, vale. Yellow: Así que todo esto por el dinero de un evento deportivo ¿qué ibas a hacer con él que te llevara a tirarte de una azotea? Maxwell: Pues invertirlo bien. Y mientras Maxwell es escoltado por los Superpiratas a la comisaría más cercana, éste sigue mirando a la azotea tratando de ver a Sweet Lola, quien en estos momentos ha bajado al otro lado del edificio por la escalera de emergencia con la intención de marcharse, lamentando el fracaso de su golpe. Capítulo 10: El brebaje legendario Roco: Ugh... Roco abre lentamente los ojos tumbado en el suelo y en su forma original, cerca de donde antes estaba el ring, viendo la cara de Paul a diez centímetros de la suya. Roco: ¡AAAGH! Paul: ¡Eeeey, te has despertado! Amar: ¿Cómo te encuentras? Roco: Pues... bien. La verdad es que para la paliza que he recibido estoy bastante bien. Paul: Amar y yo hemos tratado un poco tus heridas, te hemos dado calmantes con su esgrimagia y mis brebajes. Roco: Oh. Amar: Aun así no debes forzarte demasiado a ti mismo. Ahora estamos evacuando el coliseo y esperando a la guardia, luego nos encargaremos de DDemon. Roco: ¿DDemon? Paul: Es una larga historia. Red: ¡Aaaaaaah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah! Red cae de repente en el lugar llamando la atención de todos los Freak, aunque es a Amar y Paul a los que se dirige concretamente. Red: ¡Estaré encantado de oírla! Mientras tanto, Willy lo está pasando muy mal contra DDemon debido a las heridas que ya trae de su pelea con Roco. DDemon: ¡Los bumian somos una raza orgullosa! Willy intenta contraatacar con un puñetazo pero DDemon le agarra el brazo, levantándole del suelo para luego estamparle contra él tras un movimiento semicircular. DDemon: ¡Entrenamos desde jóvenes en el arte de la lucha! El bumian comienza a realizar el mismo movimiento varias veces mientras habla. DDemon: ¡Cazamos los más grandes ejemplares de reyes marinos para alimentarnos! Willy: ¡Ugh! DDemon: ¡¡Y uno solo de los nuestros puede perfectamente con criaturas que le doblan en tamaño!! Y tras dar luego varias vueltas sobre sí mismo sin soltar a Willy, el bumian finalmente lo lanza contra una pared. DDemon: Aunque eso ya debes haberlo deducido. Willy: Tsk... DDemon: Mi hermano y yo íbamos a convertirnos en los bumians más fuertes del mundo, ahora esa tarea recae completamente sobre mí, y como ya estoy viejo tengo un poco más de prisa. Willy se levanta una vez más sobre sus piernas temblorosas, habiendo casi alcanzado su límite. Pero aun así se coloca de nuevo en guardia. A su vez, el resto de los Freak han informado ya a Red de lo ocurrido. Red: ¡Ah ah ah ah, un tipo duro! Roco: No lo sabes tú bien. Red: ¡Tranqui, tengo exactamente lo que necesitas para recuperar tu honor! El superpirata saca un pequeño frasco de su cinturón, mostrándolo al brazos largos, quien se siente inseguro acerca de su contenido. Red: ¡Tómate esto y destruye a esa mole! Roco: ¿Qué es eso, una bebida energética o algo? Pero Red ya le ha metido el frasco en la boca, forzándole a tomarse lo que contiene. Red: ¡¡RESUCITAMUERTOS!! Roco se traga el brebaje, notando como pasa por su garganta, y unos segundos después las venas de su frente y cuello se hinchan, mientras que de su boca, nariz y orejas empieza a salir humo como si fuera una tetera a presión. Roco: ¡¡BLUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!! El boxeador vuelve a activar el Alma Titánica de forma instantánea, mandando a volar a Amar, Paul y Red para luego saltar al pozo con la boca echándole humo. DDemon: ¡Se acabó! Willy: ¡¡Karate Gyojin!! Roco cae justo entre DDemon y Willy justo cuando iban a intercambiar ataques de nuevo, sobresaltándoles a ambos. Willy: ¡¿...?! DDemon: ¡¡¡!!! Roco: ¡¡¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Y tras recubrir todo su brazo con busoshoku haki, el Gigaimpacto da tal golpe a DDemon que le deja con los ojos en blanco antes de mandarle a volar al fondo de la sala, dejando un cráter en la pared y quedando completamente K.O. Willy: ¡¡¡!!! Acto seguido, Roco mira por toda la sala totalmente frenético hasta encontrar una vitrina con un extintor dentro, literalmente arrancándolo y echando toda la espuma en su boca, tratando de extinguir el incendio que está teniendo lugar en su garganta. Este escenario deja a Willy bastante desorientado, aunque luego se da cuenta de que sólo necesita saber que DDemon ha sido vencido, nada más. Por ello, finalmente se estira en el suelo para descansar, mientras Roco usa ya un tercer extintor en su boca. Capítulo 11: Sólo quería traer algo de karma Después de la derrota de DDemon, el bumian fue encarcelado en la prisión de la Estantería mientras que Mr. Mega fue ingresado en el hospital. Esto junto a los destrozos provocados en el Coliseo Norte llevó a su cierre temporal por reformas. Por otro lado, Maxwell ayudó a las autoridades a realizar un retrato robot de Sweet Lola y esa misma tarde empezaron a ponerse carteles en las paredes avisando del peligro que puede suponer. Acto seguido, el Garabateador llevó a cabo los trámites para donar a la Asociación por los Niños de Grand Battle Land un 5% del dinero ganado con la pelea... y otro 25% repartido por los diversos comedores sociales de Ciudad Marciano. Maxwell: Ñeh... seguimos estando forrados, y eso es lo importante. Los Piratas Freak se cuentan todo esto entre ellos mientras se preparan para cenar. Sentados en sus asientos, Willy y Roco están llenos de vendajes. Roco: ¡Eh, cuando terminen las obras del Coliseo Norte tendremos la revancha! Willy: Como quieras. Amar: Si sabéis lo que os conviene no iréis de revanchas hasta que yo lo diga. Maxwell: ¡Y lo que es mejor, Laura dejará de darme la brasa con que si soy un rácano, mi donación a los sin techo está registrada! Cosmo: Cuéntaselo cuando venga. Maxwell: ¡Eso tengo pensado! Skorup: ¡¡Laura, la cena se enfría!! Ana: Iré a avisarla. La Diva de las Nubes se levanta para ir a la habitación de Laura, la cual ha estado todo el día con la puerta cerrada. Dan: ¿Y esta Sweet Lola dices que ya está fichada? Maxwell: Seh, no está clasificada como una amenaza mayor, eso sí. Llego a tener a mano mi cuaderno y hubiese barrido el suelo con ella. Ana llega a la puerta de Laura, llamando antes de abrirla y asomar la cabeza dentro. Ana: Laura, la cena estáaa... Sentada frente a su tocador, Laura se sobresalta ante la visita inesperada de su compañera. Su traje negro, el antifaz de su rostro y la peluca azul que tiene en las manos hacen de esta una situación tan incómoda que ninguna de las dos jóvenes puede decir nada, sólo mantener sus ojos abiertos como platos de la impresión. Laura: ¡¡¡!!! Ana: ¡¡¡!!! Laura: ¡¡¡!!! Ana: ¡¡¡!!! Laura: ¡¡¡¡!!!! Ana: ¡¡¡¡!!!! La historia de Maxwell ayuda a la músico a entender lo que sucede, pero aun así opta por mantenerse callada y cerrar la puerta muy lentamente, dejando a Laura roja como un tomate. Laura: ... Qué chasco. ---- Hace tres días. "Sweet Lola" y DDemon se reunieron por primera vez en una taberna poco frecuentada en una zona alejada de Ciudad Marciano. Al estar los dos solos aparte del tabernero, la conversación pudo ser llevada a cabo cómodamente. Laura: He oído por ahí que eres bastante profesional. DDemon: Je, la clave es ser versátil, por el precio adecuado lucho, robo, mato, incluso a veces sólo intimido. Cada cosa tiene su tarifa, como ya le dije por den den mushi. Laura: He tenido que recurrir a ti porque lo que quiero hacer puede ser considerado un motín, y no quiero que mis aliados se vean perjudicados si sale mal. DDemon: ¿Qué necesita de mí? Laura: Apoyo en caso de emergencia, quiero hacer algo de justicia y puede que necesite a alguien como tú. DDemon: ¿Y el lugar del golpe? Según su nivel de seguridad el precio varía. Laura: El Coliseo Norte, concrétamente durante el combate entre Roco Crash el Gigaimpacto y Willy el Coloso de Mar. DDemon: ¡Tsk! El primer nombre dado por Laura termina de despertar el interés del bumian. DDemon: ¿Sabe qué? me pilla de buen humor. Le haré una rebaja del 10%. Laura: Estupendo. ---- No obstante, tras enterarse del destrozo que causó DDemon, el mercenario que ella misma contrató vía el Inframundo, la Cineasta no puede evitar sentirse culpable, bajando a cenar algo cabizbaja. Maxwell: ¡Laura! Laura: ¡¡!! Laura mira a Ana, viéndola comiendo mientras una gota de sudor baja cerca de su oreja. Laura: ¿S-sí? Maxwell: Quiero informarte de que al final he destinado el 5% que tenía planeado para los huerfanitos ricachones. Laura: Oh... Maxwell: El resto del 30% que querías lo he destinado a otras fundaciones caritativas. Laura: ¡¡!! Maxwell: ¿Contenta? Laura: B-bueno, yo... Aunque parece que Ana ha decidido mantenerse en silencio, Laura no puede evitar inclinarse un poco. Laura: Estuve pensándolo y... creo que me pasé llamándote roñoso, lo siento mucho. Maxwell: ... Laura: ... Maxwell: ¿¿Y lo dices ahora?? ¡yo ya he donado el dinero! Rick: ¡Rahahahahahahahahahaha! Maxwell: Anda, ven y siéntate, que se te enfría el estofado. Aliviada, Laura se apresura a sentarse en la mesa junto a Maxwell, empezando a comer la carne mientras piensa en el giro que ha dado su operación. Su plan era simple: robar el maletín, destinar el 30% que quería al orfanato y luego actuar como si hubiese recuperado el resto. Aunque el robo ha acabado en un fracaso, podría decirse que le ha salido bien, pues se ha destinado más dinero a caridad del que había pensado dar antes. Ahora el siguiente paso será reunir suficiente valor para contarle a Maxwell que mientras él estaba persiguiendo ladrones, ella estaba huyendo de él. Epílogo y prólogo Toc toc Maxwell: Adelante. La puerta del despacho de Maxwell se abre disimuladamente, entrando por ella Cosmo, algo inquieto por el aviso de que su capitán quería verle para tratar un asunto importante. Maxwell: ¡Ah, Cosmo, te estaba esperando! Cosmo: ¿Querías verme, Capi? Maxwell: Seh... Siéntate. Cosmo: ¡...! Cosmo se acerca a una de las sillas frente al escritorio de Maxwell y se sienta en ella, mientras el Garabateador le mira con una expresión muy seria mientras junta las yemas de sus dedos. Maxwell: A pesar de lo que vino después, la pelea entre Willy y Roco fue un éxito. Cosmo: Ahá. Maxwell: Y nos hemos forrado. Cosmo: E-eso está muy bien. Maxwell: Y eso implica que ya tenemos suficiente capital para empezar "eso". Cosmo: ¡¿"Eso"?! Maxwell: "Eso". ¿Sigo contando con tu más absoluta colaboración...? El Garabateador extiende la mano a su compañero. Maxwell: ¿"Socio"? Cosmo: ¡S-sí, pues claro, ya lo habíamos hablado en su día, podemos ponernos manos a la obra cuando tú digas! Cosmo dice esto estrechándole la mano a su capitán, bastante nervioso ante lo que se viene. Maxwell: Bien. Cosmo: Sí. Colgado en una pared del despacho hay un cartel con un dibujo similar al mascarón de proa del Freaky Soul, además de un colorido texto donde puede leerse "SCRIBBLE MACHINE GUN SHOP" Maxwell: ¡¡¡Porque digo que empezamos ahora!!! Portal de navegación Categoría:Arcos de Lgarabato Categoría:Spin-off